


Red Lace

by GauntletKnight



Series: The Ishimondo Kink Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, I blame the nsfw channel on the discord, Ishimaru in lingerie, Japanese Politics, Kinda?, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Mondo is blushy, Porn With Plot, Taka knows what he wants, ishimondo - Freeform, power bottom Ishimaru, semi-public kinda, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: Taka is a man who puts 100% into everything he does, his sex life included.  This gets reinforced for Mondo when the other sits him down and asks him, “Mondo, are there any kinks you have that you would like to add into our sex lives?”





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the nsfw channel on the discord. Y'all are a bunch of enablers.  
> But I love you all.  
> This is dedicated to you.  
> Prompt specifically from IsTheMedia

 

 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was never a man to half-ass something.  Once invested, he’d put his complete effort in until it was finished.  If he needed to do extra research to achieve a satisfactory result, he would.  This manner of living applied to every aspect of his life, and his longtime boyfriend knew that.

 

It therefore should not have come as a shock when Ishimaru sat Mondo down, and asked him, rather bluntly, “Mondo, are there any kinks you have that you would like to add into our sex lives?”

 

Mondo immediately flushed bright red.  “N-no!  Of course not!  We’re already good in that department and that’s all fine y’know. Where did you get an idea like that?”  He laughed awkwardly.

 

Taka hummed.  “I was under the impression that every couple has this talk in order to have a healthy sex life.”

 

“Well, yeah.  But…”  Mondo trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

He wasn’t great at talking about things like this.  When they’d first had sex, he’d shouted at the top of his lungs that he was hard and that Ishimaru should do something about it.  Yeah, that hadn’t been great.  It smoothed itself out and they eventually had awkward but fantastic first-time sex, but Taka still teased him about it sometimes.

 

“Are there truly no fantasies you’d like to try?”  Taka seemed genuinely confused at the prospect.  Wait, did _Taka_ have any?  Mondo started to sweat at the prospect.

 

Ishimaru placed a hand on Mondo’s thigh comfortingly.  “Mondo, it is ok if you do not wish to discuss it, but know that I would not ridicule you for whatever you might want from me.”

 

Aw shit, did he really have to go all number one caring boyfriend on Mondo now?

 

Mondo mumbled out something unintelligible. 

 

“I’m sorry dear, what was that?  I couldn’t hear you.”

 

Mondo bit his lip and looked away, unsure if he could say it another time.  “S’stupid…just forget it.”

 

Taka’s hands came up to cup the side of Mondo’s face.  “Mondo, if you want it, I promise it isn’t stupid.”  He didn’t say anything more; just waited, knowing he had already swayed the other into confessing his long-held secret.

 

“L-lingerie…” Mondo finally relented, voice shaky and uncertain.  He’d never told anyone this.  “I…uh…think you’d look really good…in,” he coughed, “stockings…and …lace…uh…panties…”

 

He chanced a look over at his boyfriend to find Taka’s face flushed red, but eyes shining with barely-concealed interest.  “Really?”  He tilted his head to the side.

 

Mondo huffed and crossed his arms, embarrassed.  “Tch, I told ya.  It’s dumb.”

 

“No Mondo, it isn’t dumb!”  Taka placed his hands on Mondo’s biceps and gently squeezed them.  “I’m just surprised.  I’ve never considered it, myself.”

 

From there, their conversation wandered into other topics.  Mondo hoped that maybe Taka had forgotten about his admission.

 

He was proven wrong a few days later.

 

Over the years Mondo had developed a reputation as a decent carpenter.  He was the guy people went to when other guys tried to charge them too much or tried to get them to just buy something new instead of fixing whatever needed it.  That didn’t mean he didn’t do commissions or his own pieces, but it did mean he had a fairly loyal customer base.

 

            One such customer, a Mrs. Yoshida, was trying to explain to him what type of detailing she wanted on her new coffee table when his phone pinged.  Mrs. Yoshida was really a very nice old lady, but she tended to ramble.  So, while she was going off on the third tangent about her late husband and how he always appreciated the architecture of baroque furniture, Mondo checked the message.

 

            _Mondo!  I remember our discussion from a few days ago.  After we discussed it, I went online and purchased these!  I hope they meet your expectations._

_Please respond soon!_

_Love,_

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

 

He chuckled, Taka was such an old man signing his texts like that.  He didn’t really know what Taka was talking about though.  What discussion?  The text had a file attached, and without thinking, Mondo tapped it.

 

The second it opened, he jumped and immediately threw his phone across the room, startling poor Mrs. Yoshida out of her story.

 

“Are you alright dear,” the old woman inquired.  “You look awfully red.  You’re not coming down with a fever are you?”  She reached for his forehead.

 

“Uh, n-no.  I’m fine.” He backed away from her and went to pull out some examples of the scrolls he could do for the feet of the table, trying desperately to not think about the picture currently sitting in his phone.

 

The picture of a pair of lacy red panties and sheer stockings laid out on a bed.

 

* * *

 

           

He managed to contain himself for the rest of the day, knowing the payoff would be that much better, but holy shit if it wasn’t hard in more ways than one.  One of his apprentices kept giving him weird looks throughout the day.  He told the kid to fuck off.

 

Mondo came home expecting Taka to be dressed in the lace, beckoning him to their bedroom with sultry glances and whispers of things to come.  But as he opened the door to their house, instead of candles and soft romantic music, he was met with a frazzled Ishimaru running around, suit jacket half on.

 

“Ah good!  You’re home!”  He kicked a leg up, unknowingly tantalizingly, and finished lacing up one of his trademark boots.  “Go upstairs and dress nice!  The Muratas have invited us over to dinner tonight.  We have to be there at six and it’s,” he checked his watch, “5:16!” 

 

He started pushing Mondo up the stairs.  “Go, go, go, we can’t be late.”

 

Mondo let out a long-suffering sigh, trying not to give away that he was horny as fuck and had been all day.  “Wh-what about that present you got for me?”

 

Ishimaru gave him a weird look.  “Mondo, I’m already dressed.  What does that have to do with this? We need to get a move on!  Murata-san is a very punctual woman and I won’t have us be late after she so graciously invited us even if it is a bit sudden.”

 

“I just thought…oh fuck it, never mind.”  Mondo huffed and stomped up the stairs, frustrated both sexually and emotionally.  Taka looked up after him, concerned and confused but then looked at his watch again and scrambled to find some sort of appetizer to bring.

 

* * *

 

Taka got off of the motorcycle in front of an admittedly very nice house and fixed his suit jacket.  “What was that,” Taka demanded, making sure the bottle of wine he’d gotten hadn’t broken on the ride.  “You were driving like a hooligan!”

 

Mondo huffed and removed his own helmet, rolling his eyes.  So what if he’d gone over the speed limit and taken a few corners sharper than he should have?  Taka had wanted them to get there fast, and they had.  It definitely didn’t have to do with him being pissy because he hadn’t had time to jack off before they’d had to leave.  It didn’t have to do with Taka pressing into him the entire ride over either and anyone who suggested otherwise could go eat a dick, because _he_ certainly wasn’t going to do that tonight.

 

“Let’s just go,” he replied sharply, kicking down the bike stand and dismounting.

 

Taka came over and started straightening his tie and dress shirt which had gotten crumpled in the ride, but Mondo waved him off dismissively.  Taka gave him a hurt look, and Mondo inwardly sighed.  Maybe he was being too much of a dick.  It wasn’t like Taka meant to tease him, he was sure of that.  It was his own damn fault for getting so worked up.

 

“So, uh…who’s this Murata lady?”

 

Taka went back to working at his tie.   “She’s the representative of the Tochigi prefecture.  She’s very nice, but also very influential.  She defended me on the floor yesterday, and she would make a good character witness if I ever do run for prime minister.”

 

“ _When_ you run for prime minister,” Mondo corrected with a soft smile which Taka returned.

 

“I suppose.”  Taka gave his tie one final pull and smoothed down the lapels of his dress jacket.  “I think she’s very kind, and I hope the two of you get along well.”

 

Mondo kissed between his eyebrows and rested their foreheads together.  “It’ll be fine baby.”

 

Taka relaxed into him, and Mondo felt like even more of a jerk.  His boyfriend was obviously very worried about this dinner going well, and he just had to go and act like a complete dick.  He gently lifted Ishimaru’s chin and kissed his lips softly.

 

Ishimaru smiled as he pulled back, confident gleam back in his eye.

 

As it turned out, he hadn’t needed to worry.  Mrs. Murata was a lovely lady; short, and rather motherly, but with the kind of air that made you realize you didn’t want to cross her.  Definitely a woman to be reckoned with.  She accepted the wine graciously and didn’t even bat an eye when Taka introduced Mondo as his boyfriend, only remarking that they made a handsome couple.

 

Her husband was of a similar disposition, clapping Kiyotaka on the back and remarking that his wife talked about the younger man all the time as if he were her own son.  Mrs. Murata tutted at this, but didn’t deny it.

 

Dinner went off without a hitch.  Mondo made sure to be a perfect gentleman through the whole ordeal, but it was easy with such genial people.  He’d been expecting the stuck-up politician types Taka had run into during his election to represent their prefecture. 

 

He allowed his mind to wander as the two politicians discussed upcoming matters.  He’d back Kiyotaka up on anything the other wanted to do, but he’d be lying if he said politics particularly interested him.

 

It was while he was zoning out, he noticed Taka pinch his pants around mid-thigh and shift the fabric there minutely, adjusting into a new position.  It was odd, sure, but he didn’t question it until the third time it happened.  The Muratas were in the kitchen getting whatever Mr. Murata had prepared for dessert when Taka sighed, annoyed, and used both hands to grab at the fabric of his pants above his knee and pull it up.

 

“You alright there, babe?”  Mondo set down the glass of wine he’d been swirling absent-mindedly.

 

Taka hummed to the affirmative and shifted in his chair again.  “Yes.  This stocking just keeps slipping down.  I don’t think I adjusted the garter belt correctly.”

 

Mondo choked on his inhale of air.  “ _What?!”_

Taka’s brow furrowed.  “I’m wearing what you wanted me to, right?  You did get the picture, didn’t you?”

 

This was it.  This was how Mondo died.

 

Mondo’s voice dropped to a panicked hush.  “Babe, that’s supposed to be just for the bedroom.”  He could literally feel all of the blood in his body draining into his dick for the umpteenth time that day.

 

“They’re perfectly serviceable undergarments, Mondo.  I didn’t have time to change back after trying them on.  That’s when Mrs. Murata invited us over.”

 

Said woman reappeared with strawberry cheesecake.

 

“ _Later_ ,” Taka whispered, and a small, pitiful moan made its way from the back of Mondo’s throat.  Whether it was from frustration or desire, or perhaps a combination of both, Mondo couldn’t say.

 

He fisted his hands into his own pant leg, resisting every urge to slam Kiyotaka onto the table and take him right there, polite company or no.

 

The rest of the dinner passed in a blur for Mondo.  He knew at one point, Mrs. Murata asked him a question pertaining to carpentry, but he was a bit occupied thinking about his boyfriend’s creamy skin and how good it would look wrapped in red lace and covered in love bites.  He vaguely also registered that Taka kept giving him concerned glances as the night dragged on.

 

Eventually however, they said their good byes and exited the house.  Apparently, Taka had arranged a meeting with Mrs. Murata to go over the details they had come up with that night with a third party at a later date.

 

“Mondo…”  Taka’s voice was small in the night air.  “Are you alright?”

 

“Get on the bike.”  Mondo’s voice came out clipped.  His control was slipping and he needed to get the both of them home before it became too much to handle.  He awkwardly straddled his bike, trying not to crush his boner.

 

Taka didn’t notice, instead dropping his head and clambering onto the bike behind him.

 

The minute Mondo knew Taka had his helmet on and had his arms secure around Mondo’s torso, the older sped off, back in the direction of home.

 

They arrived back at the house in an even shorter time that it had taken them to get to the Muratas’, and honestly, Mondo didn’t remember most of the ride

 

Mondo quickly dismounted and threw the helmet on the seat.  Ishimaru jumped at the action.  He glared at Mondo after he took his own helmet off.  “What is _wrong?_   Mondo, talk to me!”

 

Mondo turned, finding Ishimaru standing in his personal space, glaring at him defiantly.  He didn’t have time to explain, but maybe actions would suffice.  He placed his hands on Taka’s shoulders.  His voice came out in a low growl.  “Ever since you sent me that damn picture, I can’t think of anything else other than fuckin’ ya until the only thing coming out of yer mouth is my name.”  Taka’s eyebrows raised at the admission.  “Now,” Mondo continued, “either we get in the house within the next minute, or I’m gonna take ya right here, neighbors be damned.”

 

Taka shivered and surprise melted into a knowing smile.  “We had better get inside then.  I don’t want Mrs. Tadayuki to have a heart attack.”

 

At that, Mondo scooped Taka up, the smaller man letting out an undignified squawk as he was hoisted over Mondo’s shoulder like a sack of flour.

 

Once inside, and the door shut, the dam broke.  They were on each other in an instant, hands clawing to get the clothes separating them away, mouths interlocked and hungry.  Mondo’s hand made its way up and under Taka’s shirt, reaching down to cup his boyfriend’s ass.  But before he could even make his way there, Taka snapped his hips forward and ground their pelvises together.  All questions of if Ishimaru actually wanted this flew out the window.  He felt even harder than Mondo.

 

Mondo growled as Taka pushed him in the direction of the stairs, eyes dark and dominant in a way Mondo knew was reserved only for him.  The shorter man ripped his tie off in a surprisingly seductive motion that had Mondo’s cock jumping in his suddenly too-tight dress pants.

 

“Upstairs…now.”  Taka was panting, his voice coming out rough.  Mondo thanked whatever god was looking over him that his boyfriend was hot as fuck.

 

They somehow, miraculously, made it upstairs and into the bedroom with only two make-out sessions along the way.  Both of them had lost their shirts somewhere along the way, and Mondo was already working on sucking as many marks into Taka’s neck and chest as he could.  The other man’s low moans and gasps were like music to his ears.

 

“Y-you weren’t joking,” Taka managed to get out before he shivered as Mondo dragged his canines over the collarbone jutting out under pale skin.

           

“Been thinkin’ bout ya’ all damn day,” Mondo admitted before running his tongue over the mark he’d left.  “Was so pissed about that fucking dinner being a _fucking_ _cockblock_.”

 

Taka groaned and arched into the attention, his toes curling in his boots.  “I’ll admit I was a bit peeved myself.  The – ah – undergarments affected me more than I had thought they would.”

 

“Speakin’ of which,” Mondo’s hand trailed down the front of Taka’s pants and cursed softly when his fingertips hit mesh damp with precum straining against Taka’s dick.

 

Said man shivered again and his eyes rolled to the back of his head briefly at the touch.  “H-hold on, let m-me,” his voice cut off into a choked moan as Mondo ran his thumb over the tip again.

 

“Damn. Don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you like this.”

 

Taka clicked his tongue.  “Regardless, I won’t have you ruining this before you get an opportunity to properly enjoy it.”  He grabbed both of Mondo’s wrists firmly.  “And because you seem so intent on _touching_ tonight, go sit.”

 

Mondo growled, not keen on waiting any more, but did as he was told, getting his own pants off on the way and kicking them somewhere to be retrieved later.  He perched himself at the foot of the bed and palmed his cock as Taka took off his second boot, watching the way his boyfriend’s dress pants hugged his ass just on the edge of too tight.

 

Once Ishimaru had placed his boots to the side of the closet, where they normally sat, he glanced over his shoulder at where Mondo was still sitting obediently.  Though he began blushing, he maintained eye contact as he unbuttoned and eased his pants down.

 

Mondo was dead.  He was 99% sure his heart had stopped beating.  Why should it continue?  All of his blood was making itself perfectly content in his dick.

 

The lingerie was the same as in the picture, but the imaginings Mondo had thought up all day didn’t begin to do justice to what was in front of him.

 

Red lace wrapped snugly just under the v of Taka’s hips, stretched slightly to accommodate for his arousal which poked out slightly from above the top of the panties.  The lace came back around to the ass where it laced up in a criss-cross pattern ending in a neatly tied bow on the small of his back, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

           

Garter straps extended from the panties down to his mid-thigh where red nylon stockings stretched up from his feet and ended in lace.  The tops seemed to be stretched to their limits, tantalizingly hugging Taka’s thighs tightly where they sat.

 

“Oh fuck…” Mondo breathed after a moment.

 

“That is the plan, yes,” Ishimaru quipped with a smile before fidgeting.  “You like it then?”

 

“ _Like_ it?  I’m pretty sure I could blow my load just looking at you baby.”  Taka flushed at the vulgarity, but Mondo knew he was secretly pleased.  “C’mere…lemme touch ya’…please.”  Mondo didn’t care if he sounded desperate.  He was pretty sure he was going to combust if he didn’t start touching his boyfriend _now_.

 

Taka softly strode over to where Mondo sat at the end of the bed and gently took Mondo’s face in his hands, caressing from his cheeks, down his neck and to his shoulders.

 

Mondo eased his hands up to cup at Taka’s ass, fingertips lightly tracing the cord as it crossed over his butt.  The man sighed pleasantly at the action, but Mondo wasn’t in the mood to be patient right now.

 

He stood and lifted up Taka, kissing the other deeply.  Taka moaned somewhere in the back of his throat and buried his hands in Mondo’s hair.   Mondo turned, placing the other down on the bed.  His kisses trailed their way down, attempting to worship every inch of the man underneath him, and eventually he nuzzled into the crook of Ishimaru’s hips.

 

Taka’s nails dug into Mondo’s scalp as he used his tongue to trace the jut of Taka’s hips down to the soft red lace.  Without giving Ishimaru a beat to adjust, Mondo started mouthing at the outline of Taka’s cock through the panties; sucking and nipping.  Taka let out a startled whine and wrapped his thighs around Mondo’s head, holding him in place.

 

Mondo hummed, the sound reverberating through Taka’ dick, and shifted his attention to the other’s thighs.  With careful precision, he used his tongue to trace the edge of lace as it wrapped around Ishimaru’s thigh, occasionally catching the soft skin there in-between his teeth and pulling at it until Taka whimpered and pulled at Mondo’s hair.

 

Mondo smiled into his thigh and kissed the already-blossoming bruise he’d left there.  “Feel good?”  He squeezed the outside of Taka’s thighs and came back up to lick a wet stripe up the center of the panties where Taka’s cock throbbed needily into his mouth.  The savory taste of Taka’s precum sat on his tongue and he quickly swallowed it down.

 

“I…hah…think y-you can answer that…yourself.”  Taka panted and tried to rock back in to the warm, wet heat of Mondo’s mouth.

 

Mondo crawled back up Taka’s body, leaving kisses in his wake before finally kissing his lips again.  “Have I ever told ya how fuckin’ hot ya are?”

 

Taka’s lips curled up against Mondo’s.  “Only every opportunity you can.”

 

“Good,” Mondo pecked his lips once more.  “Now turn over and stick that cute little ass of yers up in the air.”

 

With a whine at the implications, Ishimaru did just that, propping himself up on his knees and elbows while Mondo reached over to the side table and pulled out a condom and lube.

 

When the weight shifted behind Taka again, Mondo let out a low whistle.  “Damn,” he ground out.  “Y’really did a number picking these out.”

 

“I thought the laced back would be, ah, helpful.”  Taka groaned and buried his face into the pillows as Mondo’s slick fingers prepped him.

 

“Mm, you were right,” Mondo mused as he curled his finger and Taka cried out.  “Don’t have to take these cuties off.”  Taka’s ass began moving in tandem with Mondo’s wrist as the smaller man started practically fucking himself on his fingers.

 

“Eager tonight, huh,” Mondo observed, pressing his abdomen to Taka’s ass teasingly.  He pulled his fingers out almost all the way, making the other man whine and try to press back onto them.  “Who would have thought the goddamn moral compass of Japan wanted to get fucked by an ex-gang leader so bad?”

 

Taka froze, and his words came out through gritted teeth.  “Mondo, as much as I normally enjoy your teasing and so-called “dirty talk”, if you don’t start fucking me senseless in the next minute, I am going to flip us and ride you until I break you.”

 

Mondo choked on whatever he was going to say next.

 

After hastened preparations, he was finally pushing into his boyfriend, breathing ragged and sporadically gasping.  Taka didn’t give him a minute to adjust and instead rocked back, easily impaling himself on Mondo’s cock and letting out a soft moan.  Mondo fell on top of Taka’s back and groaned, hands fisting into the pillow next to Taka’s head.

 

“Damn it Kiyotaka,” he whispered into the other man’s shoulder blade.  “You want it that bad? Fine.  So do I.”

 

With a grunt, he brought his hips back and slammed back into Ishimaru.  Hard.  Taka moaned loudly and hissed out, “Yessss.  Mondo…more.”

 

Mondo gave him what he wanted, sweat rolling down his own back as he pounded into the lace-covered ass beneath him.  He didn’t speed up, instead preferring to go slow, deep, and hard.  Ishimaru’s near-constant guttural moans and pleas for more gave him all the encouragement he needed.

 

At one point, they switched positions.  Mondo had learned over the many years they’d been together that Taka was surprisingly flexible; a trait that came in handy on more than one occasion, this one included.

 

Taka was on his back, clutching the pillow behind his head for dear life.  His legs were slung over Mondo’s shoulders with the other digging his fingers into the meat of his thighs through the stockings.  At some point, they had snapped free of the garters and were starting to slide down from the force of Taka’s thighs clenching.  The panties still pressing on his cock provided enough friction that he could feel his orgasm coming faster than he thought it would.

 

Mondo seemed to notice the way his breath hitched and tears started coming out of his eyes, and knew what that meant.

 

“Gonna come baby?”  Taka nodded, burying the side of his face into the pillow, knuckles white.  Mondo groaned at the admission as he drove into Taka again.  “Fuck, me too.”  Another thrust had Taka’s thighs shaking and Mondo turned to kiss one, teeth pulling down the stocking there even further.  He released both of them and brought one hand to Ishimaru’s aching cock, quickly jerking it.

 

“G-god, come with me baby.”

 

One more thrust was all it took to have them both screaming their love through warbled, half-declarations and gasping curses.

 

Mondo pulled out once both of them were relaxed enough to do so and quickly peeled the  condom off while Taka wiped up the cum that had landed on his own chest.  Mondo slumped into Taka, both of them sweaty and breathing heavily.  Together, they just lay there, holding each other and basking in the afterglow. 

 

Mondo ran his hands through Taka’s hair, slicking it back from being plastered to his face with sweat.  Taka pressed into the hand and looked up adoringly.

 

“Are you alright there, baby?”

 

Taka hummed in agreement and kissed Mondo’s palm despite the sweat.  “I just have a question.”

 

“Mm?  Shoot.”

 

“Are there any other kinks you haven’t told me about?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh this prompt is fun! I should do a short oneshot."  
> 4k words later...  
> "Fuck."
> 
> Come yell at me for not working on my main fic @GauntletKnight on tumblr or on the discord.


End file.
